hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Malia Bourne
Malia Bourne is a 7th Year Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Malia Bourne was born on January 2, 1998 to Catherine and Glenn Bourne in Birmingham, England. Both of her parents are Hogwarts graduates, Catherine a former Gryffindor and Glenn a former Slytherin. Malia grew up in the wizarding world, fully aware that she herself was a witch. All was normal up until Malia turned nine. She was walking home from a friend's house and realized that she was late, so she decided to take a shortcut through the woods near her house. Malia realized halfway through her walk that it was a bad idea to do so, but it was too late by then. Mere seconds later, she was attacked and bitten by a werewolf. Malia ended up passing out and spending the night slumped against a tree. She woke up in total shock of what had happened to her only a few hours ago. Malia looked down to the spot where the werewolf had bitten her on her side and pulled up her shirt only to see the previous wound had completely healed. Not a trace was left behind. Malia got up and ran all the way back home as fast as she could. She was pretty shaken up and it took her a while to actually be able to tell her parents what had happened to her without bursting out in tears or shaking uncontrolably. Unsure of how to handle the situation themselves, Catherine and Glenn began seeking help for Malia. It was inevitable that she would turn on the next full moon and she couldn't do so on her own. They found an unregistered werewolf by the name of Mason through Catherine's sister. He himself was bitten at a young age and made it through Hogwarts as a werewolf. He helped Malia get through her first full moon and changing. He coached Malia into learning to control her abilities. Mason taught Malia how to stay in control, even during full moons in order for her to be able to go to Hogwarts. Malia herself was never registered as a werewolf through the Ministry, so the only people who know about her case are her parents, Mason, and Professor McGonagall as she is the headmistress. Malia has progressed so much with her abilities that she is now able to control her shifting. She has discovered that she is able to shift into two different forms as a werewolf: a full wolf or a half-human half-wolf form. Every time there is a full moon, Malia still distances herself and goes into the Forbidden Forest to insure she won't accidently hurt anybody. Going into Hogwarts, she was easily sorted into Gryffindor with her brave and independent nature. Personality Malia is fierce, independent, and resilient. She doesn't let anyone tell her what to do or push her around. Malia cherishes her time alone and away from people, but isn't a total introvert. She always has a fierce attitude and has a reputation for it. Malia isn't afraid of anybody, and will not hesitate to put people in their place if they do something to her. Malia doesn't have many friends and doesn't make them easily. She could if she really wants to, but she is afraid of hurting anyone who gets too close to her. Malia has never told anyone about her secret of being a werewolf except for her parents, Mason, and Professor McGonagall. She is afraid of putting all of her trust in someone by telling them her secret and having them totally betray her. Malia doesn't want to take this risk and instead distances herself from everyone in order to keep them and herself safe. Looks Malia has brown hair and brown eyes. In her werewolf form, her eyes are electric blue. Malia has tanned skin and is quite tall. Her most distinctive feature is her long legs. Malia's model is Shelley Hennig. Wand Malia has a 10 inch long wand with a cypress wood base and dragon heartstring core. Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Malia is a werewolf *Malia has two different werewolf forms *Malia is independent *Malia is not registered as a werewolf with the Ministry of Magic Gallery tumblr_n7nn65oFeb1syku6zo2_500.gif superthumb.png 1c027b618cae68e0f159e9c8fe179a60.jpg Tumblr_inline_nj2geiatTk1qk74k3.png Malia-Tate-teen-wolf-36999103-245-155.gif Malia-grinning-malia-tate-37293910-960-540.jpg tumblr_n80l23sLQI1qfg6byo2_250.gif Coyote.jpg|Malia's full wolf form tumblr_n8qiopobv71r6s7m3o4_250.gif|Maria's half-human half-wolf form 2153787_original.png malia-teen-wolf-sweater.jpg large-1.gif 64b3c3d71b7469dfaf1469dd9715a6f1.jpg largefda.gif malia__werecoyote__bleu__by_lilycreations-d8fnqfb.jpg Category:Student Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Gryffindor Category:Seventeen Category:Seventh Year Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:British Category:Pureblood Category:Blue Eyes Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Dueling Club member Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:Female